


Autumn's Harbinger

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons change, other things never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn's Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately twenty-five years post-Season 4, when Jonathan is serving on the Federation Council. He and Malcolm have a long-established relationship. This is Jonathan's voice.

 

I’m barely awake, still drowsing a little, enjoying the weight of Malcolm’s head on my shoulder and the slight scratchiness of his beard against my chest as he nuzzles closer. Neither of us has to be anywhere today… we can sleep as long as we like for once.

“Summer is over…” His voice makes him sound almost as awake as I am, but I’m curious. It’s still early September and the afternoon sun was bright and warm yesterday as we tackled some chores at our Vermont cabin retreat. It’s been almost a year since we’ve been here, too long off-planet. The caretaker is diligent, but some things I’d rather do myself. Splitting wood, for example, is welcome exercise after too many council sessions spent splitting hairs on treaty terms. 

“What makes you sure of that?” 

Malcolm tightens his arm around me as he replies. “The rain… listen to the thrum of the raindrops on the skylight. That’s not a thunderstorm and it’s not a quick light rain. It’s a steady autumn rain… trust me, it will rain all day. Then off and on for the rest of the week.”

Smiling, I kiss his hair. “You’re a rain expert, then. God knows I’m not. I grew up in California.”

He nods and reaches for the comforter that we’d thrown off sometime during the night. “I’m English. That should qualify me as an expert on rain and fog… and the rhythms of the monsoon in Malaysia became pretty ingrained as well. We’ll have more nice weather here this fall, but it will be more like an Indian summer before winter sets in.”

I can’t argue with that, and debating the fine points of weather systems with Malcolm isn’t really on my agenda this morning anyway. Rolling onto my back so that he’s lying on top of me, I let the bedding cocoon us and kiss him as my hands start to wander.

“One day at a time… and the rain sounds good to me.”

 


End file.
